This invention relates to apparatus for coating a moving web, which is used on-line with a standard off set lithographic printing press unit.
As described in commonly owned, allowed U.S. patent application Ser. No. 719,474, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,414, which is hereby incorporated by reference, the final unit of a multi-unit lithographic press can be used to apply coatings. Specifically, a textured roller and coating feed mechanism are fixed to a movable platform, which is locked in place to meter coating to the blanket cylinder of the final press unit. The blanket transfers coating to the workpiece.
As further disclosed in Ser. No. 719,474, when the final unit is needed to print an additional color, the platform, together with the textured roller and the coating feed (including a doctor blade assembly), can be disengaged and moved horizontally away from the final press unit. The dampener and inking mechanisms of the final press unit are then used for off set lithographic printing in the conventional manner.